How Can I Tell You remade
by Miyame Amui chan
Summary: ( sorry for the trouble on the other story, did'nt know how to post it and pressed the wrong button) rnrnHappens after 3 days from the battle with Eriol...Now that all is over, the ccsgroup went back into living their normal lives again.But one problem, n
1. Default Chapter

How can I tell you?

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of CCS because CLAMP owns them.

The CCS gang in the penguin playground…

Sakura " Ahhh, it's nice living the normal life again….not worrying what might happen around next corner, since all of the fighting kinda tired me out."

Tomoyou " Yeah it's nice , But… but.(comically crying) I wont get to make any dresses for you in battle. Waahh!

Sakura But that's ok Tomoyou, you can still make dresses for me even….

While Tomoyou & Sakura kept on talking about all the events & adventure that they had. Li on the other hand was lost in thought. What was he gonna do, tell them or her or not? Deep in thought he never minded who was in front of him until…..

Sakura "LI! "

Li " AAAhHH!(heart beating fast)

Tomoyou and Sakura looked at each other puzzled…..

Sakura " I'm sorry Syaoran-kun that I startled you, but I was wondering….if..um, you would like to go out with us… because whenever we got to do something fun. There would always be a clow card that spoils the fun."

Sakura "So will you come!(smile's widely)"

Li " ( silence) "

Sakura> "LI! Are you listening to me?"

Tomoyou> " Li, are you alright, you have been quiet lately?"

Li looked at them, blushing colored deep red.

Li> "No, nothing is wrong….. just been thinking of something lately."

Sakura >"Do you have a problem.. because if you have you can always….

Tomoyou> " But the point is, will you come with us or not?"

"Wow, never wondered how Tomoyou-chan could be so direct" Li said to himself

" Ok, I'll go, if that make's you happy Sakura (quickly murmurs)"

With Tomoyou's keen ear, she heard it like he was just saying it to her face.

Tomoyou thinking to herself "(Hmm... as what I have thought, Li has something to hide. I must find it no matter what)"

Sakura then blurts out " Ok then, that's settled. Well meet here tomorrow morning. Nobody should be…"

Then suddenly, Li let's out a yelp of cry, " Whats the matter Li is there something wrong?''Sakura questions concernedly. " No, no, nothings really wrong. You don't have to worry." " Are you sure because you could always tell me what's wrong?"

" I said nothings wrong!"

" She was only concerned Li."

" Well then don't push it to the limit and it's none of your business….. I gotta go home now!"

" Li has been acting very strange lately after the battle, I wonder what's wrong with him?"

" Well you heard him Tomoyou-chan, it's none of our business. So well leave it to him if he wants to say it to us or not"

They both left to prepare for tomorrows meeting, but still Tomoyou keeps on wondering what's got into Li. But because of being a snoopy girl sometimes. She will always find away to know what's going on.

At Li's house…….

Butler of the Li's> " Master Li is it wise not to tell them….. they could be worried"

Li> " I am confused, I've never had a decision this hard to make. My emotions sickens me to think if I will tell her or not."

" I know your behavior master, rebellious, direct to the point but caring for the one you love"

"If I tell her that…. No it's too risky. What if she disapproves and never talks to me again!" Li said with confusion

" And would you risk on losing her, would you risk on marrying Ms. Meilin even though you disapprove of your marriage to her. At least you'll try rather than living the guilt of losing her when you had a chance. Time is running short Master, your going home tomorrow and..."

" I know that I will go home tomorrow... but all of it is to confusing to decide. Mother rushes in on telling me to go home even though she knows that we just had a battle and now she's telling me to get my butt over to Hongkong."

" Master all will be alright if...

While Li and his butler were talking, what they don't know is somebody was listening to them.

" Li is going home… so that's why he was acting strange today! No wonder. If by all means I will get him to confess or my name isn't Daidouji Tomoyou. Hmmm… all I have to do is have somebody tape it with me all the way thru he..he..( thinking)Hmmmm... ahh I know… Keroberus.

To be continued…..

AN: Sorry for those who saw my other thing the how can I tell you story when it was just a song, still a newbie here so pls. I'll try my best to know what I can do here. And pls. Don't hurt me with reviews, still a newbie. And this will only be a short story since I'm still a newbie.


	2. Time running out

How Can I tell You?

Disclaimer: Again I'll say I don't own card captor sakura, don't know why I have to say it though just for safety precautions since some will sue me and I Don't Have Money.

Chapter1: Time is running out

" Today I'm going to the park, but I don't know if I should tell it to her. I've thought of it a thousand times before I got to sleep last night. And here I am…. My head blank as space. I don't know if I should follow his advice or not, because it's always alright not to tell her as if she cares about me or anything. ArrGh I'm so confused."

Li got to the park and saw…. Sakura all alone!

" Why is Sakura alone?" he questions himself. " Tomoyou should be right here by now and if I go now. We'll be all alone…alone"

Li's thought's were disturb when " Hi Li, come and sit! " Li follows and sits next to her.

" I thought nobody would come since you and Tomoyou were so late. You kept me waiting for you and her about half an hour. Were where you?"

Li blushingly said " Nowhere, I just woke late that's all, sorry if I kept you waiting…(Dammit I had a chance to say it to her,...urrgh I'll just try next time)"

All of a sudden Sakura's phone rang….

Tomoyou> " Hello Sakura, I'm really sorry that I cant go because me and my mother have some urgent things to do and she's gonna bring. I'm really sorry that I have to spoil the fun but I'll surely come next time"

Sakura> " That' ok Tomoyou-chan, Li is gonna be with me anyway. I'm sure it's very urgent so I'll understand."

Tomoyou> " Thanks Sakura-chan, I'll see you later. Ja ne!"

Li suddenly questions " Was that Tomoyou calling?"

Sakura >" Yes that was her, she says that she cant come because she and her mother had something to do."

Li> " (What in the world… Tomoyou is not coming, so that leaves me and Sakura. Darn it! Why cant she come? Darn it…Darn it…")

Sakura> " What happened to you Li, your all red and sweaty?"

Li> " Nothing is wrong, it's just that I'm sorry for Tomoyou that she can't come"

Sakura " Well you know her…… so why don't we go now."

Li> " Why…why are you punishing me kami-sama? Do you really want me to tell her, I'm dying of nervousness here and your adding it with Tomoyou not coming( comically crying)"

Sakura> " Come on Li, we've got to go now. Time's a wasting"

But what they really don't know is that……

Tomoyou> " Aha ha ha ha, My plan is working perfectly. With me out of the way they can have the time all to themselves. Ha …ha..ha..ha"

Keroberus >" He..he..he( Tomoyou's really weird sometimes with her cackling laugh. Brrr gives me the shivers down my spine"

Tomoyou> " Enough laughing and more filming, Aha ha ha ha."

Keroberus >" Chill out Tomoyou, Sheshhs"

Tomoyou & Keroberus followed Sakura and Li every where, and Li for once never got the chance to say it( I for one should say that he has no guts).

Last stop is the carnival…….

Sakura & Li where riding the Ferris wheel while Tomoyou and Keroberus where following them( Wow, Tomoyou's got some gut's for a girl. Li should learn a thing or two from her)

Sakura> " Li…"

Li> "(blushing) Yes…."

Sakura> " I really had fun today, it was nice being with you all alone. It really helped on getting to know you better."

Li >"( blushing deep red) Ha.. Hai"

Sakura> " I hope that we could spend much more time together but of course with Tomoyou."

But then Li's face turned into a frowning face…

Sakura asked concernly " Li, what's wrong? You've been like this since yesterday. Are you not having fun today or is it that you don't like to be with me!"

Li >" NO! Umm.. what I mean is that it's not you….. it's me!"

Sakura> " Why, whats wrong!"

Li >" It's that I have something to tell you and never got a chance to say it."

Sakura> " Well then tell me now"

Li> " It's that I deeply ca……"

Suddenly Shaoran's phone suddenly rings and their conversation was cut of( Darn it! It was so close)

Li >" Hello!"

Butler of the Li's> " Hello master Li, it is time for the departure you must hurry or will be left out by the plane"

Li> " Yes I'll be right over"

Then Li puts down the phone and said's " I'll have to go now Sakura"

Sakura> " But why, why such in a hurry"

Li> " I cant explain it to you… I'll have to go now!"

When the Ferris wheel slowly stopped, Ali rushed outside and ran as fast as he could…

Sakura> " Li wait!"

Then suddenly Tomoyou jumps in the scene and shouts… " Sakura run after him!"

Sakura surprised said's " Tomoyou! Why are you here! I thought that you were with your mother?"

Tomoyou> " There is no more time to explain, you must run after him or you may never see him again!"

Sakura> " But why?''

Tomoyou> " Cant you see that he's going back to Hongkong and never come back here again!"

Sakura shocked of what Tomoyou said ran as fast as she could to catch up to Li. But Li was to much fast and she couldn't catcth up. She nearly had him when he decided to go for the taxi. Sakura losing all hope of not ever seeing him again, Sat down in the street tired catching her breath endlessly. Tomoyou and Keroberus suddenly arrived at the scene( After all that that running, they still caught up and taped it at the same time).

Sakura> " After all that running and I couldn't get near him.( Breathing fast) Tomoyou… will I ever see him again."

Keroberus> " What's wrong with you Sakura, you easily underestimate yourself for being a card captor. Use your power and go after him."

Sakura> " I forgot about that…. Thanks Keroberus!"

Then Sakura pulls out her Fly card then wings appeared in both her shoulder and flew out to catch up with Li.

Sakura> " Wait… why was Keroberus with Tomoyou…..( shakes her head) Forget about him. I've got to catch up with Li."

At the airport, Li got there first where he met up with his butler…..

Li> " ( I'm sorry Sakura that I couldn't tell you, I think that we were never meant to be) "

Butler of the Li's> " Master Li, your right on time. We must hurry before the plane leaves us!"

Li> " Yes we must" Li then thinks " ( I'm going now and I haven't have told Sakura. I had so much time at hand a few hours ago and I didn't have a chance to say it to her. Not even once, Kami-sama has even given me a chance to day it to her, but I didn't even mind it. I'm so stupid, now I'll never..ever..se.e her again."

Butler of the Li's> " Master Li, did you ever have a chance to say it to her?"

Li> " No, not even once. God gave me a chance, but I declined. I had a chance to say it to her but then you called. After that I was ashamed that I ran off."

Butler of the Li's> " Master Li you had all the time you had to say it to her but you never said it. I even let Tomoyou help out so that you could have time."

Li> " What! So it was you who said that she shouldn't got with us?"

Butler of the Li's >" No it wasn't me, it was Tomoyou who planned it all. She came by the house yesterday evening and told me what she had known. And she was very willing to help."

Li> " I feel guilty for what I have done, I'm so stupid!"

Then Li arrived to the gate for their airplane when suddenly Sakura arrived……….

Sakura> " LI!"

Li> " Huhhh.." Li turns back, shocked! He never thought that Sakura would go after him after he left her just like that!

Li> " Why are you here?"

Sakura> " The truth is I really don't know but pls. Don't take it literately that doesn't mean that I'm not here for you. Just wanna say that you are really a Baka, you go back to Hongkong without telling me that your going and you made me run after that silly goose chase. How could you, what kind of friend are you and now! Your saying that your going back to Hongkong without even saying goodbye… to me. How could you!"

Li> " I'm really sorry Sakura but I really must go."

Sakura> " NO! your not going anywhere until you say goodbye."

Li> " Sakura, I don't have to because you already know that I am leaving"

Suddenly……

Tomoyou> " No, Li you do have something to say. Don't ya!( grinning)"

Then Li and Sakura both said…..

Sakura> " What is he gonna say?"

Li> " What am I gonna say?"( I Hate Tomoyou sometimes for insisting things that are not supposed to be said)

Sakura & Li both looked at each other with awe…

Li> " Why has everybody been taunting me with guilt, arrgh cant take it anymore!" "Ok then I will say it, Sakura (blushing very hard) you know what I said to you at the Ferris wheel, The one that I never got the chance to say to you….. well its that.."

PASSENGERS FOR FLIGHT 106, PLS CDOME ABOARD FOR THE PLANE IS NEARING FOR DEPARTURE!

Li> " ( Ohh No I got to hurry ) Well its that….."

Butler of the Li's> " Master Li! Pls. Hurry!"

Li> " Well it's that…. Alll this time that I've fought with you in battle. I've always admired you and never got the chance to say it because…"

Butler of the Li's> " Master Li! "

Li> " Wait, Well it's because… I.. was.. afraid that you would reject me…. And never talk to me again. Because I've always thought that you hated me because of the mean things that I have done to you in the past….. and ummm…. well I …L…o…v…e….Y…o…u!"

Sakura> " ( In shocked), No..of course I don't hate you. You're my friend and we should put that….that you're my bestfriend. You have helped me in many battles before and I appreciate you for all of it. I can't hate you well is just…."

Butler of the Li's> " Master we must leave, The plane is leaving any soon"

Li> " I Know that you hate me for saying that, I just want you to know this that…. It comes from my heart and nobody can change that. Not even…..you. All I can say is that I LOVE YOU, with all my heart. There I have said it and I'm Guilt free''

Sakura> " Li! What I'm gonna say doesn't mean I hate you but I also like you…….but as a friend, a best friend. It doesn't mean that I reject your love, I accept it but I think that we are still too young for it. I..hope that you will understand me."

Li> " Of course I do..he..he. We'll I better be going now. He he eh, well then…. Bye….Sakura! Tomoyou. See you in 8 years.( Hey there's still a chance for some Love)

Sakura> " Bye..Li"

Then with that encounter Li left for Hongkong……

Sakura> " Don't worry Li…. You will have your chance "

THE END  
BUT STILL TO BE CONTINUED

AN: Told you it's short and very fast happenings. Don't worry.. when I'll make the continuation. I'll totally make it better, promise now pls. R&r because just wanna know your opinion so that I'll work harder. But pls. Don't hurt . This is my first time really so pls. have mercy.


	3. I waitbut evil comes

How Can I tell you?

Disclaimer: Don't own card captor Sakura but I think it has a similarity to the movie of it…. I hadn't seen it though but just read about it. So please don't sue me… this just came out of my head. And some names of some anime characters are here so pls. Don't dare sue me coz I'm not using them for bad purposes.

AN: Since Sakura is still waiting for Li to come back, I had to add something for well… you know what I mean, coz it's so boring diba"

Chapter 3: I await…… but evil comes

After the experience in the airport…….

Tomoyou> " Are you ok Sakura, that was quiet a scene you had there.( he…he…he & I got it all in tape. Aha…ha…ha)( then smiles widely).

Sakura> " You now Tomoyou… I really think I'm dumb sometimes."

Tomoyou> " Why is that Sakura?"

Sakura >" I'm really dumb… I don't know why I am saying this but I'm dumb… I ..really..(sniff)…don't know…(sniff)…why. ( then cry's ) !"

Tomoyou> " There…there Sakura, it's alright…it's alright. I know how you feel"

Tomoyou comforted her all the way to her house( it must be tough for someone who just received an I LOVE YOU and then goes away). When they arrived home they were greeted by…

Toyoua> " Hi Kaiju…HuH….. why are you crying!. Your just trying to make yourself look more like a K.A.I.J.U. Aha ha ha !"

Sakura> " RRRrrr… you take that back!"

Toyoua> " Ha…ha ha ha ha, Kaiju.!.Kaiju! kaiju! kaiju!"

Sakura> " I'll kill you KUYA TOYOUA!"……..

While Toyoua & Sakura where chasing around the house Tomoyou said to herself " For a minute ago Sakura was only crying and now she as genki as ever… I always admire her for being so cheerful and carefree.(Sighs) I can never understand her for that sometimes."

" Sakura…I'm going home now see you tomorrow, bye!"

Sakura> " Ok, see you tomorrow Tomoyou . Bye bye!"

Tomoyou thinking to herself " She's so cheerful, no wonder many boys like her!Li must have been the luckiest boy ever to say that to her. ''

After Tomoyou left Sakura went back to her room…( and of course she got her revenge on Toyoua)

Keroberus> " Sakura… are you sure that your ok! Since…you know what happened and all."

Sakura> " Of course I'm ok, ne mite… watashiwa ogenkides.( smiles widely )

Keroberus> " Yeah right… your just hiding your sorrow through your smile "

Sakura> " No I'm not, I'm sure Li is gonna be alright. I'm just sad that he went back to Hongkong and also…. Why didn't you tell me that you knew about this! Since you were with Tomoyou and all.

Keroberus> " No! I don't know all of this, this morning she just came to the house and rushed me out. Didn't know all of this until I saw Li and you in the park…ALL ALONE…alone…alone…alone…alone!"

Sakura> " Stop that, Uurghh… this is one of those "making a movie" habits of Tomyou, I wonder how she keeps it…up( yawns ). Keroberus I gotta go to sleep( Yawn )…now.

Keroberus> " Good night Sakura… sleep tight!

While Sakura slept Yue then came…

Yue> " Is she alseep already?

Keroberus> "Yeah… hey did you fell that too!"

Yue> " Hai… and I'm certain it's a new one!"

Keroberus> " You know that she had a battle before and then here comes a new one. Why don't they just all stop!"

Yue> " Now that Sakura has made the Clow cards into Sakura cards… all magical things in this world should know that she is as powerful as ever. And evil should arise to attain that… you know that master Clow Reed is the most Powerful Magician in the world. And with powers like that they can easily destroy the world if in the wrong hands, so Sakura must be ready anytime."

Keroberus> " Ok…ok…I'll tell her that!"

After their discussion, they all went back to sleep. But what they didn't know is someone was listening to them…

Boy's voice> " So they have know… how strong could their powers still be, after all these years… Nakajima report this to the master!

Nakajima> " Hai!"

Another Boy's voice> " So what are you planning to do to them!

Boy's voice> " Of course that would be a kimitsu or all will be spoiled… but oh! It will be a ood one… a really good one.

The next morning…..

Sakura> " AaaHH… that was the most refreshing sleep I ever had.( approaches to the window) Ohayo little birdies!"

A Boy's voice> " Ohayo their miss! "

Sakura> "( shocked by the sudden greeting of a stranger)"

A boy's voice> " Oh I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself to you… My name is Kanzaki."

Sakura> " Nice to meet you Kanzaki… My name is Sakura. Are you new around here!"

Kanzaki> " Yeah… just moved here today.''

Sakura> " It's really nice to meet you but I've gotta be ready for school since I'm gonna be late…so ja ne!" Sakura then quickly thinks " …That's odd, I thought I felt something! Ah( shakes it off her head) maybe I was just drowsy"

Sakura then took a bath and dressed quickly for she was late….

Sakura> " (running downstairs) Ohayo gozaimas minna!"

Toyoua> " Good MORNING KAIJU"

Sakura> " RRrrghh stop that Kuya Toyoua"

Fujitaka> " Stop that both of you or you'll be late for school"

Both of them looked at the wall clock….

Sakura & Toyoua> " Oh No! I'm gonna be late"

Fujitaka> " Bye!"

Sakura& Toyoua> " Bye Father"

Sakura got her skates and Toyoua his bike… they were all rushing as if they were competing with each other

Sakura> " Oh I'm gonna be late! "

Toyoua> " It's all because of you Kaiju!

Sakura> " What did I do!"

Toyoua then increased his speed leaving poor and questioning Sakura alone.

Sakura> "I can never understand Kuya Toyoua's attitude "

Then suddenly she felt an ache in her chest… as if she's loosing consciousness all of a sudden. Then came to look at her surroundings… it…it was different…. Different from her previous surrounding. Then it came to her thought, that something wasn't right.

Sakura>" Why am I feeling so sleepy… all… of…. A… sudden?"

Then a mysterious cloaked boy suddenly spoke " My dear… I've never thought you are thecone. So small and fragile, you are too easy to defeat!"

Sakura> " What… who…are you!

Then suddenly there was a voice behind her…

Yue> " Sakura! Look Out! Yue took Sakura in his arms for safety and Keroberus was protecting both as he transformed from a cute little mouse/cat/dog to a ferocious tiger ready to strike at any moment.

Mysterious cloaked boy>" My my… what good guardians protecting their master and I thought you never came. Ha ha ha ha"

Yue> " What do you want with Sakura!"

Mysterious cloaked boy> " Isn't it obvious… her cards! Have you forgotten what you have just talked about or did you think that we are dumb enough not to act quickly by not telling her. Of course the quickest way to get the cards is for a direct approach. But… well since you're here there's no more fun. Bye( then disappears).

Keroberus> " Darn it!( then looks at Yue) Is Sakura Ok" 

Yue> " Ya, she just fell asleep….We should really tell her now or she will be endanger."

After a few minutes Sakura woke up…

Sakura> " Huh… where am I?"

Keroberus> " Didn't you remember… you were attacked by a boy?"

Sakura> " What boy are you talkin about?"

Yue> " I think that we should really say this to you."

In confusion Sakura then spoke " What… what are you talking about? Tell me!"

Yue> " There's a new evil… and you should bear this in mind. These people are more powerful than the last battle you have faced. You should also be careful because all of them are after YOU!"

Sakura> " But…( arrghh… I wish Li could be here to help me TT ). I should really be going now since I'm gonna be late. And I promise that I will be careful, really.

Then after that encounter she rushes to her school at top speed( as in she is really late ). She arrives at her classroom with all faces staring at her…

Teacher> " Sakura your late!"

Sakura>" I'm really sorry teacher"

Teacher> " Never mind that… if you were here you would have gotten to know your new classmate."

Sakura> " HUH!"

Teacher> " Sakura meet your new classmate… Kanzaki."

Shocked and feeling weird she said " Hey… your that boy that lives neaxt to our house!"

Kanzaki> " Hello nice to see you again… Sakura!"

Teacher> " So you two have known each other, that's good to know. Sakura you may sit down and as for you kanzaki… you will stay next to Sakura since you have know each other already. And Sakura…"

Sakura> " Hai?"

Teacher> " If you Have time… Pls. Show Kanzaki here around the campus?"

Sakura> " Hai sensei ( (pouting) and I was hoping I could go home early) "

To be continued……

AN: PLS. Review I wanna know your opinion. You may think that this story is boring but pls. Just review so that I will really try my best. Because a writer can never be good without his/her compliments. I know it's far away from the summary before but I'm just making it longer to fill the spaces. But pls. Be gentle I'm still newbie.


End file.
